


[Art] Ada Lovelaved

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Computers, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Just the full size version of my thumbnail, based on the iconic painting of Ada Lovelace.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	[Art] Ada Lovelaved

**Author's Note:**

> Ada Lovelace was an incredible woman! She was the first computer programmer and got the idea for the first programming language by studying textiles. She was the first to look at a computer and realize it could be so much more than simple addition, and so wrote the first algorithm. 
> 
> She was a personal friend of Price Albert, Queen Victoria's husband. She was also the daughter of the first celebrity, Lord Byron.  
> Her mum encouraged her interest in math and science so she wouldn't turn out like her father, some floozy writer. Who could imagine a worse thing to be than an /artist/? 
> 
> Made in Procreate using the studio ink, noise, soft airbrush, and luminance brushes that come standard, and a freckles brush I from etsy. 
> 
> Was Ada a redhead with freckles and green eyes? Probably not. Is this a 2D cosplay masquerading as my thumbnail? Absolutely.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
